


Of Books and Bindings

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, love them so much, they were such bookworms, we needed more friendship material in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: Lin is a self-professed bookworm. Her mother? Not so much. That's partially why she loves going over to Air Temple Island--their library is unparalleled. That her best friend lives there too is a nice bonus. A day in the life of their friendship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Of Books and Bindings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braigwen_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/gifts).



> We need more information about Lin and Tenzin than what we got in the show--this vignette is a snapshot of what I think 12-year-old Tenzin and Lin Beifong were like. Inspired by Dessa's song "Children's Work." Many thanks to @braigwen_s for the prompt <3

For Lin, the characters in books seemed to jump off the page, each individual stroke transforming into the infrastructure of an entirely different world where endless possibilities awaited.

For her mother, the characters meant nothing, because they were nothing without Lin’s voice to activate them. They slept, only to be awakened out of necessity. It was always _groceries, reports, bills,_ never _battles, bending, Avatars._

Maybe it was because her mother was a Hundred Year War hero and Avatar Aang’s earthbending teacher. She didn’t need to tell stories. She lived them.

Even so, Lin wished her mother would pretend she was interested in hearing about the stories she read. She knew she was busy running the Metalbending Force in Republic City, otherwise she wouldn’t spend so much time on Air Temple Island. Not that she minded that part in particular—the temple library was filled with all sorts of fascinating books, and Tenzin was the best listener she knew. It was the perfect combination.

“And that’s why we do not mess with Wan Shi Tong,” Lin said, closing the book with a satisfying thud.

“Wow,” Tenzin said. “No wonder Mom didn’t tell us the full story.”

“What are you two nerds doing? Reading again?”

Tenzin and Lin looked up to see Bumi leaning in the doorway, shirtless. Tenzin blushed beet red and Lin started examining the knots in the wooden floors.“Bumi, why are you here?”

“I’m performing my perfunctory check-in before I go surfing.” He smirked. “You _have_ heard of surfing, right? Or doing anything else other than reading?”

“Go crash in a wave, Bumi,” Lin said, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” As quickly as he appeared, Bumi was gone.

Tenzin looked over to see Lin crossing her arms, her face fallen. “You know I like reading with you, right?”

“You’re the only one who does,” Lin sighed. “Mom doesn’t because she’s always tired and because, well, you know. Besides, it’s not like I can read that much at home. The only books I have are my schoolbooks. I just—it feels weird to justify me wanting books to my mom, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Tenzin tapped his fingers on the table. “You know what would help you?”

“If you say meditation I _will_ earthbend you out the window.”

“Uh, no, not actually where I was going with that. Come with me.”

Lin curiously followed Tenzin down the winding hallways to find a small room. There was a large table covered in papers, thread, and coverings.

Book coverings.

“Airbenders meditate to find the calm in movement. I think earthbenders need movement to find their calm.” He gestured to the table. “This is where the acolytes do the bookbinding. Want to give it a try?”

Lin nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”

They spent the afternoon working. By the time Katara called them for dinner, Lin had made a small pile of miniature books, perfect for keeping in pockets. “You were right, Tenzin. This was really satisfying.”

“Lin, these look amazing!” Tenzin picked one up and thumbed through the pages, all written in Lin’s precise handwriting. “How are you going to take them home, though? Do you have enough space?”

“I figured I’d keep them here, if you don’t mind.” Lin said, leaning against the table. “It’d give me another reason to keep coming back.”

Tenzin smiled softly. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
